overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
King of pvp
In YGGDRASIL, Gilgamesh has been described as “the best PVP player in all of YGGDRASIL”. At times ruthless, at times approving of human nature; the great PVP player of YGGDRASIL who destroyed other players. He has dedicated himself to prepare and maintaining his PVP group, assisted by his best friend, Retto. Appearance Gilgamesh has the appearance of a human, a living humanoid creature who has a beautiful slender appearance. Personality Even though Gilgamesh is polite and kind, he is noted to be immensely reclusive because of his inability to relate to other players and rarely interacts with others as a result. He is extremely fascinated by PVP players and their Equipment, which he attributes to being unable to experience them himself. To this end, he has adopted the mannerisms of a classic "gentleman" and closely studies people. Though withdrawn, he has a tendency to be aloof and has an unfriendly streak with certain people. He says he does not lie but keeps his intentions shrouded by leaving out information and goes through the effort of keeping his past hidden. But despite a few instances of malice, he has a number of child-like tendencies, including throwing tantrums. Despite this, he is very willing to amend his wrongdoings, and while his exact actions are explicit he regularly does deeds for the church as recompense. Powers and Abilities Being the "King Of PVP" in YGGDRASIL, Gilgamesh is considered one of the strongest players in YGGDRASIL. His armor is a bonus equipment he received for being one of the top 10 top PVP players. Classes * Racial Classes (Level: NONE) ** NONE * Job Classes (Level: 100) ** Magic caster (Level: 15) *** Elemental Caster (Level: 10) **** Summoner '(''Level: '''5) Super-Tier Magic * Creation: It is a super-tier spell that could change the terrain itself. In YGGDRASIL, it was used to guard against the heat of volcanoes or the cold of freezing lands. * Revenge Of The Banshee: It is a super-tier spell that makes the user unkillable by instant death spells. Although it can only be used ones per week and ones used it drains 1/3 of all the user MP. * Fallen Down: Upon casting the super-tier spell, Gilgamesh calls upon a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to a cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to an undead-type enemy. * Iä Shub-Niggurath: Gilgamesh uses this super-tier spell to summon a black cyclone and instantly kill everything in its field of range. This spell inflicts an instant-death effect, and it was practically useless against the undead, golems, and other beings that had no life. While it was effective against living players and enemies, it was hard to imagine any level 100 players not having immunity to instant death. Additionally, the fallen victims caught in the cyclone are also sacrificed in order to summon monsters over level 90 known as "Dark Young." The number of summoned Dark Youngs is proportional to the total number of sacrifices. * Wish Upon A Star: A super-tier spell which consumes the user's experience points to grant a wish or more. Gilgamesh is able to gain access to it by using a special item but said that he has also learned it too. In the New World, when casting the super-tier spell, it felt as though new information is being entered into his mind and that they worked differently from YGGDRASIL. Although it would still expend experience points, Upon A Star was now a type of super-tier spell that could make the impossible possible. However, it cannot overcome the powerful effects of World Items. * Pantheon: Once cast, this super-tier spell allows Gilgamesh to summon forth six levels 80, "Cherubims Gate Keeper" with holy-type magic under his full command. Normal Spells 1st Tier * Rabbit Ears: A 1st tier spell used to enhance the user's hearing sense. * Summon Familiar 1st: This spell allows the user to summon any kinds of animals such as dogs. 2nd Tier * Acid Arrow: A single-target, 2nd tier spell which fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. 3rd Tier * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to shoots out a big ball of fire that burns its target. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. Gilgamesh could use this spell with Silent Magic. * Iceball: An area-effect spell like Fireball. * Lightning: A 3rd tier spell that shoots a bolt of lightning from the tip of the caster's finger. It is effective against targets wearing metal armor. The lightning generates and pierces in a straight line. * Lopsided Duel: A 3rd-tier spell that bounds the caster to the target such that whenever the target tried to flee by teleportation, both caster and target would appear in the same place. It could even ignore the target’s use of Teleportation and teleport both of them to the designated location. However, this spell had a fatal flaw. If the target teleported among its friends, then the caster would be brought to the same place thanks to the binding, whereupon he would be surrounded. This spell also had the advantage that if the caster teleported away, his opponent would not be teleported with it, which made fleeing easy. * Summon Familiar 3rd: It allows the user to summon monster-type familiars like bats under one's control. * Dimensional Move: A 3rd-tier spell. To magic casters, it was an escape spell used to put distance between themselves and their adversaries. The caster could only use this spell on themselves. 3rd Tier * 4th Tier * 5th Tier * Dragon Lightning: A 5th tier spell that shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out its target. 6th Tier * Heal: A 6th-tier spell. It enables the caster to channel positive energy into a creature to wipe away injures including diseases and infections. 7th Tier * Chain Dragon Lightning: A 7th tier spell that shoots dragon-shaped lightning towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby. It effectively works great against metal armor. * Create Greater Item: This spell creates magically-made items such as armors, swords, halberds, and so on for a magic caster like Gilgamesh to be able to equip it freely. However, there were only five spells Gilgamesh could use while wearing the armor created from magic and one of them is 'Perfect Warrior.' It can also create more mundane items such as furniture, e.g. a bed. * Focus Magic: A 7th tier spell that can be used on an ally. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Hell Flame: A 7th tier spell that shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Napalm: A 7th tier spell that creates a column of flame to appear beside the target, engulfing it in the fire. * Familiar Army: A 7th tier spell that can summon a huge horde of familiars. Particularly, the ones Gilgamesh summoned in large numbers from this spell were purely comprised of dogs, bats, and snakes. 8th Tier * Astral Smite: An 8th tier spell. It is an attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Death: An 8th tier spell that can be used on a single target each time. Gilgamesh can use it with Silent Magic. * Dimensional Lock: An 8th tier spell that allows the user to render the enemy's teleportation and transfer magic as unusable. * Energy Drain: An 8th tier spell from his specialty of necromancy. It was a spell that drained the opponent’s levels, granting the user various benefits depending on the number of levels drained. * Explosion: It is an 8th tier spell used to damage a foe. 9th Tier * Bless of Titania: A 9th tier spell that summoned forth a tiny fairy. The fairy queen beside him would take them along the least dangerous path. Gilgamesh can use the spell with Extend Magic. * Call Greater Thunder: When using Triple Maximize Magic with this 9th tier spell, three enormous thunderbolts are created and fused from multiple strands of lightning that can pierce through their target. * Greater Rejection: A 9th tier spell that cancels the target's attempt to use Greater Summon. * Lead of Yatagarasu: A 9th tier spell that created a three-legged crow. The Yatagarasu guided players along the shortest path to the heart of the dungeon. Gilgamesh can use the spell with Extend Magic. * Nuclear Blast: When used with Maximize Magic, this 9th tier spell was powerful enough to entirely consume the space between the user and their target in an instant. However, the user will also be caught in the range of the spell's attack. The spell does composite damage (half fire, half bludgeoning) and it was one of the weaker 9th tier spells in terms of damage. Nonetheless, it had a very large area of effect to the point that if the surrounding buildings are present, those large objects would have been swept away in the middle of that explosion. In that respect, the spell was superior to almost all others as it can generate all kinds of negative status effects. This includes poisoning, blindness, deafness, and so on. * Perfect Unknowable: A 9th tier spell used to make the user invisible to the naked eye. It can also erase one's traces and sounds including the pitch of the user's voice from being heard, making the magic caster very difficult to detect if they did not have very high-level thief-type job classes. * Vermilion Nova: A 9th tier spell. It is an attack targeting the opponent with a pillar of flame while dealing with a fire-based type of damage. This spell could be used in combination with both Triplet Magic and Maximize Magic together. 10th Tier * Armageddon - Evil: A 10th tier spell that summon an army of demons. According to the standards of YGGDRASIL players, said demons are not considered to be strong. Since demonic summons hav hte tendency to go berserk, the spell is usually used to obtain sacrifices for rituals and skills. * Body of Effulgent Beryl: A 10th tier spell that reduced the effectiveness of bludgeoning attacks against its subject while it was in effect, and it could completely negate one instance of bludgeoning damage after it was cast. * Control Amnesia: A 10th tier spell that grants the user some degree of control over the target's memories. To some degree, if used on an NPC, he is able to manipulate information that originated from the NPC's backstory set by their creator. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hit its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touches and pulverized any surrounding targets. * Summon Familiar 10th: The user conjures forth a powerful familiar being under one's command. * Time Stop: A 10th tier spell that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. No attacks would work or can be made use of while time was stopped. This spell is applicable to Silent Magic. * Uriel: A 10th tier spells that deals ire-type damage. It was the kind of spell that could be learned by a magic caster of any type as long as the requirements to learn it was met. However, this spell only did its listed damage when cast by a magic caster with a maxed-out positive karma value. Its damage decreased as one’s karma value decreased. ??? Tier * Einherjar: '''A construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Gilgamesh. This Avatar can't use magic and some of the skills of the original, but its equipment and stats are the same. Gilgamesh uses Triple Maximize Magic to create 3 Einherjars instead of 1. * '''Absorption: A spell that allows Gilgamesh to absorb up 20% of the incoming damage he takes. * All Appraisal Magic Item: Besides identifying the target item, this spell would even tell its caster about a magic item’s creator and manufacturer. * Anti-Information Magic Wall: It is a type of spell that prevents surveillance by others. * Black Hole: A spell that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside. * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility.' Gilgamesh would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see him. * Complete Vision: Through Widen Magic, the spell could pierce and see through the fog up to a distance of 200 meters ahead of him. * Cry of the Banshee: AoE Spell which can cause Instant Death. When used as 'Widen Magic,' it affected an area of 100 Meters around the Caster. * Cure Poison: A spell which allows him to cure any poison effects he is enduring. * Delay Teleportation: A spell that can briefly hinder teleportation effects that had their destination near the caster, buying them several seconds of time, which the caster would typically use to flee or prepare an attack. In addition, the spell also informed the caster of how many beings would be teleporting into their vicinity. It's effective against Greater Teleportation. * Detect Magic: The spell is used to detect magical traps or magic items that are hidden in the midst of the user's presence. * Discern Enemy: This spell allows the user to identify the enemy's estimated level. * Distant Vision: A spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will. * Drifting Master Mine: A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter its range. * Explosive Land Mine: A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. Through Triplet Maximize Magic, it can create three large explosions. * False Data: Life: It gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. * False Data: Mana: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her MP. * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity. Gilgamesh uses a Maximize Magic type through it. * Greater Break Item: This spell is seemingly capable of destroying a magical item. * Greater Magic Seal: A Spell which "stores" the Spell cast afterward and releases it upon command. * Life Essence: Allows the caster to view the health values of an enemy. * Mana Essence: Identifies MP of the target. * Mass Dominate Person: A spell that brainwashes multiple foes simultaneously to do the user's bidding. * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Mass Hold Species: Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * Message: Able to talk to a (targeted) person through telepathy. * Negative Burst: Sent out a burst of a sphere of negative energy from around the caster's body. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. It was incredibly difficult to destroy a sword made of magic with a physical attack. By using "Triple Maximize Magic," Gilgamesh can summon about three swords that gave off a blacklight while floating in midair. * Paralysis: Causes paralysis in the target, limiting or preventing them from physical movement, though slight physical functions are still possible, such as turning their head or speaking. * Perfect Warrior: The spell allows Gilgamesh to convert his magic caster levels into an equivalent number of warrior levels. By using that spell, he could temporarily become a half-baked level 100 warrior. It also carried the benefit of being able to use certain pieces of arms and armor that would normally require specific job classes to access without penalty. This would include freely utilizing any weapons and their abilities. However, there were many drawbacks to that spell. The first weakness was that he could not cast other spells while the magic was in effect. In addition, he would not gain any special warrior skills from the spell, and his recalculated ability scores would be lower than an actual warrior. Secondly, sustaining the transformation spell and other magic would both lower his mana and mana recovery rates to zero. This form was enough when matching blades with second-rate combatants like priests and the like, but he would stand no chance of winning against an opponent who was a dedicated warrior. * Repel Undeath: A spell that creates a barrier to ward off the low-level undead. * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50-meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Shockwave: Gilgamesh used this spell with Maximize Magic. * Slow: Gilgamesh seems to use this spell with Penetrate Magic. * True Dark: Deals none-type damage with darkness. Special Skills * Wisdom of the Ancestors: He can commune with the spirits of his ancestors, including his player ancestors, which has allowed him to gain greater knowledge of the job classes, powers and abilities from YGGDRASIL as well as information about the world players truly come from. * All-Seeing Eyes: Ability to see the magic power and rank of arcane magic users. * Detect Talent: Ability to sense if a person has a talent, through physical contact. * Enhanced Summoned Monster: All monsters summoned have higher stats than normal. * Float: Ability to float well in water and have less likeliness to sink. * Magic Item Affinity: Able to use any magical item with no limit. * Magic Talent: Amount of time needed to study magic is reduced by half. Main Equipment Gilgamesh was compared to other players actually in the lower ranking or at best medium ranked in power among the upper tier magic casters. Due to wearing all divine equipment, Gilgamesh was seen as a lot stronger and was much higher in the ranking than he otherwise would have been. In addition to that, he is immune to the element-type spell as long as he has them equipped. * Gauntlet class: The gauntlet has a special effect on the person wearing it, causing Gilgameshs stat to increase when his HP is under 50%. The gauntlet has another effect allowing Gilgamesh to stop time for 3 seconds ones every hour. * 10 Rings class: Each of the rings is imbued with a different power. Since Gilgamesh used the special ability of a magic item, he could wear rings on his entire hand and use all their abilities as well. He was not only considered special in YGGDRASIL, but he was also known as one of the best ability users on the server. ** Ring Of High Tier Magic Immunity I ''class artifact: Nullifies all low tier spells (below level 20). ** '''Ring Of' High Tier Magic Immunity II ''class artifact: Nullifies all low tier spells (below level 40). ** '''Ring Of' High Tier Magic Immunity III ''class artifact: Nullifies all low tier spells (below level 60). ** '''Ring Of High Tier Magic Immunity IV 'class artifact: Nullifies all low tier spells (below level 80). ** Ring Of High Tier Magic Immunity V ''class artifact: Nullifies all low tier spells (below level 95). ** '''Ring Of' High Tier Physical Immunity I ''class artifact: Nullifies all low-level attacks (below level 20). ** '''Ring Of High Tier Physical Immunity II 'class artifact: Nullifies all low-level attacks (below level 40). ** Ring Of High Tier Physical Immunity III ''class artifact: Nullifies all low-level attacks (below level 60). ** '''Ring Of' High Tier Physical Immunity IV ''class artifact: Nullifies all low-level attacks (below level 80). ** '''Ring Of High Tier Physical Immunity V 'class artifact: Nullifies all low-level attacks (below level 95). * Golden Belt Of Stromberg class: A belt that gives Gilgamesh 5% resistance from a magic-based attack every time he gets attacked by that spell. This effect resets every week. * Sacred Battleaxe Of Stromberg class: Every time the axe hits an opponent it slows them down by 5%. When an opponent is hit by this axe the user can see the opponent's stats, weak points and list of magic spells. * Ancient Tablet Of Stromberg class: When Gilgamesh is attacked by a magic spell the spell is saved into the tablet which shows what the spell does, its weakness and the top 10 players who has used it. By using this Gilgamesh can learn new spells in the middle of a battle and can create counters in the middle of a battle as well. Other Equipment * Game Encyclopedia: This book is given to YGGDRASIL players, so as to let them understand the basic functions of the game. Category:Imnotfallen Category:Male Category:Males Category:Magic Caster Category:Magic Casters Category:YGGDRASIL Characters Category:Player Character Category:Player Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Human Category:Humans